futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Porvenir)
World War III (often abbreviated to WWIII or WW3), also known as the Third World War or the Eurasian Campaign '''was a global war that lasted from 2039 to 2045, although related conflicts began earlier. In the conflict, western nations formed a shaky alliance with the Eurasian Union and CSTO to stop the Ankara Alliance and their power grab across the Middle East and Asia. History Following the rise and fall of ISIS (2014-2018), Turkey and Iraq were closer than ever. Particularly, in their mutual hatred of Kurdish "extremists". Inspired by the Eurasian Union's federalization in 2022, Turk-Iraqi relations culminated with the two nations merging in 2030 as the revived Ottoman Empire. Turkish President '''Recep Tayyip Erdoğan '''claimed the merger was based around a desire to prevent any group like ISIS from coming to power ever again. Many nations were less than pleased by this move, including Iran who essentially ended ties with Turkey afterwards. In 2033, the culturally and ethnically similar Azerbaijanis joined the Empire, after years of speculation concerning their potential merger with the Eurasian Union. In 2037 Ottoman Grand Vizier '''Ahmet Burak Erdoğan, met with Saudi Arabian King Mohammad bin Salman '''and Pakistani President '''Sunny Shamsi at a well-publicized summit in Ankara. While it was stated publicly that the meeting was only about mutual defense, the three leaders plotted to instigate a global blitzkrieg within the next two years. Erdoğan promised Salman and Shamsi that if they supported the Ottomans in their expansion into Africa and Europe, that they would in turn be backed in their own invasions of the Gulf States and South Asia respectively. Shamsi also pledged to drag Pakistan's close ally of China into the war on the Ottoman's side. An agreement was reached, and the Ankara Alliance '''was born. Dawn of a New Year and a new war On Christmas morning, 2039, Ottoman forces invaded Armenia securing the entire area by New Year's Day, 2040. Eurasian President '''Vladimir Putin was naturally outraged, and asked the Ottoman Government the meaning of the unprovoked, unannounced invasion. Erdogan''' claimed the invasion was in response to the threat of Armenian Ultranationalists who had been crossing the border and attacking Ottoman civilians in Azerbaijan and Turkey. Erdoğan assured Putin that the invasion would end at Armenia. Putin reluctantly agreed to sign a nonaggression treaty with the Ottomans in February. It was however revealed after the war that the FSB organized a resistance among Armenian civilians which played a part in the later downfall of the Ottomans. Reaction from the global community came immediately after the invasion began. Citizens across the world celebrated New Year's Eve with great worry as Syria declared war on the Ottomans the same day. Germany followed suit within the week. Seeing their chance to root out the Syrian Kurds, the Empire launched a massive bombing campaign on Syrian cities such as Damascus, Aleppo, Homs, and marched 3,000,000 troops across the border on 7, January. On February 15th, the Assad regime surrendered to the Ottomans unconditionally, and the Syrian military was integrated into the '''Imperial Ottoman Army. Friendly Jordan was left alone by the AA, but did not join the coalition. Instead, the Ottomans proceeded to march into Greece. Following Germany and Syria's declarations of war, the Saudis took the opportunity to annex Yemen. In less than a week on 13, January, Sana'a fell. Next, the Saudis immediately turned their attention to Oman, and the entire country was captured by the next day, 14, January. With their southern neighbors conquered, the Saudis launched concurrent invasions of the United Arab Emirates, Qatar and Bahrain. The UAE was the last nation to surrender on March 21st. The Saudis however notably left Kuwait alone, despite it having remained absent from the Ottoman takeover. On October 15th, the Pakistanis began their long-awaited invasion of India with chemical attacks on New Delhi, Mumbai, and Bengaluru, shortly followed by Sino-Pak troops marching across the border. India called on support from its allies, and was answered with reinforcements and supplies from Japan and ASEAN. Germany kept to their declaration of War, and had landed troops in northern Greece, hoping to cut off the Ottomans before their rampage continued. Intending to knock the Germans out of the fight, Erdoğan began a bombing campaign on Berlin. By 28 October, the Ottomans controlled Greece and had pushed NATO forces into Bulgaria. Invasion of Russia Despite the nonaggression treaty, Erdoğan was wary of the Eurasians. Rightly suspicious that Putin was funding the various cells of Armenian resistance, the Grand Vizier surged his troops across the new Ottoman-Eurasian border on 20, March 2041, taking the Spetsnaz at the border completely by surprise. Double Team By April, 2041, the Sino-Pak team had pushed all the way into Mumbai. The brief Battle of Mumbai ended in a resounding Sino-Pak victory. Over the next several weeks of occupation, Indian civilians were massacred in what is widely known as the Red Wedding. The Pakistanis had no qualms with broadcasting their brutality, and many executions of Indian civilians were live-streamed on the internet. It is estimated that anywhere between 500,000 to 1,000,000 Indians were killed in Mumbai. After New Delhi fell early in the conflict, the Indian Prime Minister Rajesh "Raj" Singh fled to Bengaluru, which served as the temporary Indian capital. Following Mumbai's sacking, Signh turned his attention to the city of Hyderabad. Hoping to cut the invaders off at the city, Singh ordered several pounds of white phosphorous to be dropped on the city as soon as Sino-Pak troops broke through the city's outer defenses on 4 June. The attacks were to be followed by a troop surge straight up the middle of India. While the attacks were successful in killing 30,000 enemy soldiers, 800,000 civilians died as a result of the attacks. Hyderabad was left inhabitable as Singh had hoped, yet the Sino-Pak armies managed to weather the troop surge and captured the state of Goa in October. Instead of making the final push into Karnataka, Chinese ships captured ports in the Indian Ocean and the Bay of Bengal, with the intention of cutting off ASEAN supply routes to the Indians, and make the impending endgame much easier. Enter America The United States of America under the Braun Administration had been looking at joining the War since it first began. [[Diego Braun (Porvenir)|'President Braun']] had publicly expressed concern over the treatment of Kurdish people living in in Ottoman territory. Unfortunately, Braun had promised a policy of isolationism in his 2036 presidential campaign, with the sole caveat being retaliation in the event of an attack on American soil. The nation was also still recovering from the Second Great Depression of the 2030s. Anticipating U.S retaliation if Kuwait was to be invaded due to defense treaties, the Ottomans plotted to cripple the United States and minimize the threat they posed. On the night of 4 July, 2041, the Ankara Alliance launched a three-pronged attack on the U.S from all three coasts. The Saudis targeted U.S oil refineries in the Gulf of Mexico, while the Ottomans attacked the Hope Creek Nuclear Generating Station in New Jersey and Navy Base Kitsap in Washington State. The attacks took the U.S completely off-guard. At the time, many Americans thought the attacks were part of the night's celebrations. NBK was devastated, while the Saudi bombing raid on the oil rigs created a massive environmental disaster not seen since the 2010 Deepwater Horizon oil spill. Major damage was done to the Jersey area, but the nuclear power plant did not explode as the Ottomans had hoped. In Houston, Saudi forces had gone out of their way to maximize civilian casualties, and the Battle of Houston 'had taken place. Total, 3,200 U.S servicemen were killed, while 120 civilians perished in all of the attacks combined. The next morning on 5 July, Ottoman troops pushed into Kuwait. King Salman later called the attacks "just desserts" for American occupation of the Middle East. President Braun called a White House Press Conference, where he initially eulogized the fallen Americans then quickly shifted to angrily threatening the Ankara Alliance in a later infamous speech. Braun''s rage was apparent; he was redfaced and his hands shook as they gripped the sides of the podium. Later in the day, Congress called a special session and voted 103-0-1 in the Senate with one voting 'present' (Libertarian Senator Justin Amash of Michigan), and 437-0 in the House to declare war on the Ankara Alliance. Braun signed the declaration the same night on 5 July. London Bridges Falling Down Feeling overly confident after the Battle of Houston and without any direct conflict, the Saudis next decided to flank Western European forces through England. Erdoğan had many doubts about the plan, and repeatedly advised Salman against it. Regardless, on 1 August, 2041, Saudi carriers left the Persian Gulf and arrived at Brighton and Southampton by nightfall. The United Kingdom like its American cousin had been in the midst of a unprecedented downturn. Scotland had voted for independence in the 2020s, leaving England, Wales, and Northern Ireland in economic stagnation. Thus, the Saudi sucker-punch found great success in its infancy. Three months later, KSA forces penetrated London. As the Saudis reached the capital, the Royal Family quickly evacuated to Paris, while Prime Minister '''Charlotte Truss '''remained behind, commanding the surviving forces from a safe house. During a Saudi mortar bombardment on 13 November 2041, Truss was injured. Cornered and with their safe house compromised, SAS Captain '''Michelle "Shells" Price '''evacuated with her men and Truss into the damaged Buckingham Palace to make a final stand. Where to Begin? "Where do we start?" were reportedly the first words President Braun uttered in his preparation meeting with cabinet and military officials. It was a given that the U.S would have to lead the charge into Saudi Arabia, but the question remained of how to handle Europe. The Germans were in danger of losing Bulgaria, yet England was on the cusp of total defeat. Meanwhile, President Putin was a close ally of Braun and struggled to beat back the Ottoman army, many worrying the EAU might join the AA to end the conflict. As for India, ASEAN had assured the U.S that the situation was in hand. After much deliberation and correspondence with various world leaders, the U.S formed a coalition with NATO allies Germany, France, Spain, and Canada to invade England from the southern coast, and liberate the entire island. Simultaneously, a plan was made to link up with Iranian forces in the Persian Gulf and take control of the Persian Gulf, before entering Saudi Arabia through the UAE. Troops would be redeployed to Bulgaria after the Saudi occupation of England had been dealt with. God Save the Queen On 19 December 2041, NATO carriers entered English waters and began shelling Saudi defenses on the coast. Two weeks later, troops landed and secured the beachheads of Brighton and Southampton days apart. The Saudis had not yet fully dug themselves in. Couple their vulnerability with the pockets of English resistance, and NATO reached London in little over half the time it took the Saudis. The '''Liberation of London '''began on 4 March 2042, and lasted until 2 April, 2042 when the last Saudi battalion surrendered. Upon reaching Buckingham Palace, NATO forces were pleasantly surprised to find Captain Price, the Prime Minister, and twelve members of her squad still alive. Price and her men had held the Palace for five months, surviving on scavenging supplies from the City. When Price herself was found in the master bedroom, she humorously asked her rescuers, "any of you blokes got some scotch?" The Saudi occupation of London restored a vigor not seen in the British since World War II. Defeating the AA became something of a rallying cry, uniting both limey and yank. Patriotic and angry, the U.K committed what few resources they had remaining to the rest of the fight. Price herself specifically requested that her and the remnants of her squad (now known as "'Shells' Few") be immediately reassigned to the joint task force in the Persian Gulf. Her request was granted and the once bitter enemies of the U.S and U.K fought side by side once more. Return to the Gulf The NATO-Iranian invasion of Saudi Arabia had gotten off to a rocky start. After several strategic defeats at sea against the Saudis, morale had dropped vastly since the Liberation of London. Finally, a potential turning point was born in June 2042. Planning to capture and hold a vital strategic point and fire chemical weapons into Iran, the Saudis prepared to push their carriers into the Strait of Hormuz. U.S Admiral and Supreme Commander of NATO-Iranian forces in the Persian Gulf Jack McCain '''realized a successful defense of Hormuz was not only critical to the course of the Gulf Theater, but would serve to boost morale. The impending battle was a fight he could not afford to lose. Leading an armada of 5 carriers and 20 destroyers into the Persian Gulf was the Saudi supercarrier, the ''RNSF Abdulaziz''. The carrier was monstrous in size and scope and was the pride of the Saudis. On the bridge of the carrier stood '''Admiral Mahmoud Sultan the brutal leader of the Saudi Navy. Sultan was imposing both due to his physique and his reputation. A blind eye sat in the center of a jagged scar, complimenting Sultan's reputation of mercilessness in the sea. Sultan was feared by both enemy and ally alike, and even King Salman basically gave him free reign over the Navy. The NATO-Iranian fleet was much more meek in comparison, sporting only 4 carriers and 12 cruisers. In spite of the chances of his own death, McCain''' requested that he also attend the Battle, guiding operations from the bridge of the ''USS Barack Obama''. As soon as the NATO-Iranians were within firing range, the '''Battle of Hormuz, perhaps the most important battle of the Gulf Theater, commenced. NATO-Iranian strategy revolved around using the first few waves of bombing runs to thin out the Saudi destroyers, then focus on destroying the carriers. At first, the Battle started off favorably for the NATO-Iranians. The fighters proved to be too small for the destroyers to hit, and they managed to sink one of the destroyers while doing damage to 2 others. Then the Saudis deployed their own fighters, and the Battle tipped in their favor. NATO-Iranian fighters were blown out of the sky left, right and center. The USS'' ''George H.W. Bush, ''the only other U.S carrier in the Battle, was sunk, and 150 men were killed. The ''Obama ''also sustained damage when a rogue Saudi fighter slipped through the frontlines, dropped its payload on the deck and started a small fire. Admiral McCain still refused to evacuate however. The NATO-Iranians continued to send out their fighters against the destroyers, neutralizing 2 more but at a high cost, and still not leaving a large enough opening for an assault on the carriers. Then a miracle occurred for the NATO-Iranians. A young Iranian flying-ace by the name of '''Amir Tehrani '''received a large amount of damage to his aircraft, enough to knock it out of the sky. Instead of returning to the main fleet, the pilot made a choice. Positioning himself just above the Abdulaziz, the pilot launched his fighter into full-throttle and rammed himself into the bridge in a suicide attack. The ensuing explosion engulfed the bridge in flames, and Sultan and everyone on the bridge at the time were killed instantaneously. The destruction shocked the Saudis into a stupor, and the NATO-Iranians took advantage of their paralysis, hitting the carriers and destroyers in an all-out assault. Soundly defeated, the Saudis retreated with only 2 carriers and 12 destroyers remaining. One of the carriers was not sunk, but was neutralized and boarded by Navy SEALS later. Americans back home celebrated news of Hormuz jubilantly. Many civilians were shocked that the hero of such a victory had been Iranian, and he was mourned in the U.S just as much as he was in Iran. Tehrani's sacrifice helped to cut down on Islamophobia rates in the West. The victory at Hormuz skyrocketed NATO-Iranian morale, and served to not only be a turning point in the Gulf Theater, but also in the rest of the War. Rossia - Sviashennaia Nasha Derzhava Putin responded to the Ottoman's advance strategically. A scorched earth policy was adopted. Every city and town the Ottomans captured was found to be deserted and basically burned to the ground. This certainly proved to be a headache for the invaders, but they nevertheless found themselves approaching Moscow in September 2042. Once the first reports of Ottoman troops breaking through Volgograd reached the Kremlin, the Eurasian plan changed to holding off the Ottomans until Winter. With most captured territory barren and without resources, the Ottomans would be forced to retreat. Most Eurasian troops were recalled to defend Moscow in the coming battle, with troops from every region of the country from Kazakhstan to Siberia joining the fight. The Ottoman assault on Moscow began on 11 September. Ottoman forces pounded the city's outer defenses with tanks and airstrikes. By the 18th, they'd pushed through the outskirts and were inside the city, unaware of the hell that awaited them. Putin himself remained in the city and commanded the defensive despite advisement not to do so. The people of Moscow who chose not to evacuate united behind their President and brothers and sisters in arms like never before, openly opposing the Ottomans in the suburbs they conquered. The entire city was booby-trapped. Malicious devices intended to maim patrols were strung up in alleyways, marked only so Eurasian troops and civilians would avoid them. Items of food and drink were intentionally left behind in abandon stores, filled with shards of broken glass. The Eurasian National Anthem was blared 24/7 in loudspeakers across the city, ensuring the Ottomans would find no rest at night. SAM sites on the roofs of businesses created a no-fly-zone over the city. Thus, the Ottomans were forced to trudge through the unforgiving streets. By November, the Eurasians were pushed into northern Moscow. It was then that Putin made the order that there was to be no retreat. For a little less than two months, the invasion was at a stalemate. Anytime the Ottomans tried to move any further, they were slaughtered by a seemingly endless wall of Eurasians. Finally, on 1 January 2043, Erdoğan ordered a full retreat. Eurasian infantry pursued the Ottomans all the way back into Azerbaijan. There, at the border, the might of the Eurasian Armed Forces waited until the perfect time to take the fight to the Ottoman's land, to their people, to their blood. Once more, the Russian spirit had held-out and successfully defended the Motherland. Rangers Lead the Way America's arrival in Bulgaria couldn't have come soon enough. When U.S Army Rangers joined their German comrades in August 2042, they found themselves in the countryside mere miles from the capital city of Sofia. The Rangers were led by U.S General '''William D. Swenson', a Medal of Honor recipient and noted hardliner. German troops were commanded by General Martin Schlaflechner, also a decorated servicemen who held deep feelings of Ameroskepticism. Schlaflechner's doubts in the Americans were ostensibly not unfounded, as the first stages of the German-American offensive were disastrous. U.S troops were young and inexperienced, as many had not taken part in the Liberation of England. Even those who had, underestimated the Ottomans due to the weakness of the Saudi occupiers in England. The special training of the Ottoman Janissaries also gave them a stark advantage over the rangers. The Battle of Mount Musala was particularly gruesome, as Ottoman tanks trapped the entire U.S convoy in a ravine, and essentially enjoyed a turkey-shoot. Not only was Swenson concerned with holding Bulgaria, he felt he had something to prove. Schlaflechner had made his haughtiness towards Americans obvious, and Swenson wanted to show his counterpart and the Ottomans what the U.S was capable of. Swenson concocted a plan for NATO destroyers previously stationed in the Black Sea to attack the Ottomans on the coast, deceiving them into believing NATO was planning an amphibious invasion. While the Ottomans were distracted, Rangers would cut down the coast and the Germans would in turn spread out from the coast and push the Ottomans back diagonally. Swenson's plan launched on 15 January, and proved to be a resounding success. By 7 February, the Ottomans had been pushed to Silven and Burgas. It is reported that Swenson's first words to Schlaflechner after the news of the operation's success were, "not bad for a yank, eh?" On 31 February, the Ottomans fell back into Greece and Edirne. Operation Decapitation Prime Minister Singh left India in November 2042 to meet with ASEAN leaders and the Japanese President at a summit in Jakarta. At the summit, the men and women brainstormed over a potential way to give India a fighting chance against the Sino-Pak Alliance. These ideas eventually led to what was called Operation Decapitation. The allies planned to blockade the Chinese in the East and South China seas, while also bombing supply lines into Pakistan from China through bases in the Tajikistan region of the Eurasian Union. On 5 January, Operation Decapitation was executed. Primarily Japanese and Indian ships spread across the water around China's eastern flank, while ASEAN bombers rained hell from above down on Chinese trucks entering Pakistan. Initially, China fought back, most notably in the Battle of the Taiwan Strait. However, the Indo-Japanese ships did not budge. In little over a month, the effects of the blockade were apparent. Neutral powers such as North Korea, South Africa, and Singapore who watched as their respective economies crashed plead with Beijing and the ASEAN powers to end the blockade. Finally, in late February, Chinese Premier Jinluan Chen agreed to come to terms. On 7 March, the Chinese agreed to end their support for Pakistan and exit the War in exchange for the end of the blockade. ASEAN accepted the terms, and the Indians found the spark of hope they sought so desperately. William the Great With Bulgaria firmly back in NATO's corner, Greece became the new priority in Europe. NATO realized that invading Turkey though Edirne would be strategically unwise due to the narrowness of the front, instead opting to capture Greece and invade through Izmir. On 12 March, 2042 NATO troops charged into Greece in the dead of night. The opening invasion was a taxing ordeal. Ottoman infantry held the advantage of higher ground due to Greece's mountainous terrain, and NATO was forced to fight an uphill battle. When NATO finally reached the tops of the hills, they then engaged in close-corner combat. Soldiers armed with shotguns and combat knives often faced their enemies head to head with only nightvision goggles providing eyesight. Fighting was gritty and savage. By the 21st, NATO maintained power over the Macedonian and Thracian regions of Greece. Unfortunately for NATO however, this was the beginning of a three month stalemate. Ottoman and conscripted Greeks proceeded to dig into the territory they controlled. Continuing to take advantage of Greece's rockiness, the occupiers hit the advancing NATO troops with elevated mortar strikes, and positioned their fortifications in such a way as to make frontal assaults next to impossible. Responsibility for the stagnation fell upon Swenson. Despite the operation having been agreed on by both U.S and German commands, Swenson was viewed as the face of NATO forces in the Mediterranean and received the brunt of criticism from the media back home. Many news outlets mockingly referred to Swenson as "William the Great" a reference to Alexander the III, King of Macedon and military genius. Facing intense pressure, Swenson stepped down from his position and was temporarily removed from battlefield command. President Braun appointed General Jose L. Romero to fill Swenson's shoes. General Romero and General Schlaflechner soon decided on a new strategy: "Ravine Warfare". In the first World War, the German Kaiser sent stormtroopers across the front lines of the trench at nightfall, who would then proceed to murder the allied troops in their sleep, and secure that area of trench. Quite similarly, NATO commandos would flank Ottoman positions, kill the soldiers, and signal for the rest of the battalion to move forward. The strategy proved successful, and by early June, NATO was moving once again. By late June, the last of the Ottoman forces had either surrendered or fled across the Aegean Sea. A Game of Molotov Cocktails and Tear Gas In July, 2043, the Indians and their allies launched a massive counteroffensive against the now-weakened Pak Army. In just three months, the Pak had been driven all the way back to New Delhi. As the Indians rampaged across their home, they finally saw the treatment Indian civilians had dealt with under their occupiers, fueling their resolve yet further. Back in Pakistan, most civilians realized it was over. People across Pakistan merely prayed at this point that they would be spared from Indian retribution. President Shamsi however, refused to bend or make any kind of amends with India. Shamsi begged his Saudi and Ottoman allies for support in a new offensive, but both firmly refused, facing their own battles. It was clear that as long as Shamsi remained in power, Pak safety and livelihood hung in the balance. On 12 August, the Pakistan Armed Forces led the people in a successful revolt against Shamsi, who was then decapitated by rioters in the streets of Islamabad. Chief of Army Staff Fahad Khan assumed a martial presidency. Khan's first act as President was to seek peace with the Indians, through ceding of all captured territory and war reparations. Prime Minister Singh and many of the Indian people were reluctant, seeking revenge against the Pak. However, both ASEAN and NATO demanded that India accept the terms, and on 1 September, Singh and Khan shook hands in Tokyo with the Prime Minister of Japan acting as a mediator, peacefully ending the Fourth Indo-Pak War. Madrid Conference By Summer 2043, it became clearer and clearer that NATO/CSTO/ASEAN was winning and the AA was losing. While the AA nevertheless fought voraciously, it was obviously that now was the time to start making endgame preparations. President Braun was the first to reach out to allied world leaders about a conference. It was eventually decided to meet in July in Madrid, Spain. On the 27th of August, Braun, Putin, German Chancellor Heinrich Naber, the Spanish Prime Minister, Prime Minister Truss, and the Iranian President met in Madrid. Braun, Putin, and Naber received the majority of attention, and were viewed as the new "Big Three" of the Coalition. The summit got off to a very rocky start. Tensions still lingered between the Eurasian Union and Germany, with Naber and Putin constantly at each others' throats. On the third day of the summit, tensions peaked. Eventually, Braun excused himself and Naber from the room. When they returned, Naber was much more mellow, and agreements were reached. It was later said that Braun let loose in a profanity-ridden rant on Naber, asking him if continuing his feud with Putin was worth "learning to speak Turkish". Some have even claimed Braun lightly slapped Naber across the face. By 1 September, there was a new consensus to invade Turkey by Summer 2044. Yet-undisclosed partitions and treaties were also agreed upon. Battle: Los Angeles In 2044, President Braun faced the tasks of both transitioning the Presidency and fighting a war. By the summer, his second Vice President John Cena '''had cinched the Libertarian Party nomination, and was widely expected to top both Democratic-Republican former Governor Ricky Dobbs of Georgia and TEA Party businesswoman Taylor Schmoock of Montana. Cena ran on a campaign of ending the war by 2045, and continuing the nation's now-booming economy. On 14 June, the widely-popular Braun spoke at a campaign rally with Cena and California Governor Erin Lincoln. Afterwards, Braun boarded Marine One and began his trip back to the Los Angeles International Airport. As the VTOL passed over the L.A skyline, two Turkish-Americans armed with shoulder-to-air missiles shot the craft down. Fortunately, Marine One crashed in a park, and no civilians were hurt. Braun sustained minor injuries, but was picked up by a nearby MRAP convoy. As the convoy sped down Highway 110, it was fired on by other hostiles. Soldiers stationed at nearby bases were called in to both protect the President, and to neutralize the militants. The ensuing firefight lasted for over two hours, and is remembered as the '''Battle of Los Angeles. Nevertheless, Braun was successfully escorted to a safe house, joined later by Cena and Lincoln. It was later revealed that the AA had been planning the attack for weeks, and it was a desperate attempt to murder the President and throw the U.S into disarray. A total of 50 AA agents were killed along with 25 U.S troops. Elected officials from several nations and all major American parties reached out to Braun and offered their thankfulness that he had survived. Many cabinet officials recommended that Braun fire missiles into Ankara or Istanbul in retaliation, but he declined, rhetorically asking in a press conference, "How does that make us any better than them?" It was the second assassination attempt of Braun's presidency. Search and Destroy NATO's plan to invade Turkey through Gallipoli was hindered by a wall of Ottoman anti-air guns and other installations in the peninsula. Before a invasion could be attempted, the defenses would have to be dealt with lest NATO face high casualties in the air. General Romero requested a group of volunteer SEALS from SEAL Team 6 known as Cobra Platoon to be reassigned to the Mediterranean. Romero ordered the SEALS to slip onto the various islands in the Gallipoli Peninsula and the Turkish mainland using the cover of night, and neutralize the SAM sites as quietly and effectively as possible. The squads would be dropped off on the islands simultaneously via gunboats, and would be supported by the boats if need be. On the night of 1 July, the SEALs' mission began. The boats dropped the SEALS off a few meters from the islands, and the men swam the rest of the way. With surprise and silencers on their sides, the SEALS successfully took control over the SAM sites, and were prepared to use them against the Ottomans' own aircraft. As day broke the next day, a Native American SEAL by the name of Michael Birdstone infamously declared over his headset, "The Turkey has been plucked, Command. Hooyah!" Judgement Day With Ottoman defenses scrambled, and the Peninsula full of NATO watercraft, it was high time that NATO hit the Ottomans at home. Generals Romero and Schlaflechner planned to throw everything they had at the Ottomans, no punches pulled. Destroyers would fire on the coast, bombers would crush Ottoman pillboxes and tanks, Cobra Platoon would ensure NATO enjoyed air supremacy with the captured SAM sites. All the while, paratroopers were to be dropped strategically, supporting the shore party by flanking the Ottoman defenders. On 4 July, 2044, the three-year anniversary of the AA attacks on American soil, Operation: Judgement Day was a-go. While American civilians happily shot off fireworks and ate potato salad, also mourning the still fresh attacks of days gone by, President Braun and his cabinet watched the invasion with baited breath from a T.V in the White House. Initially, the Ottomans held firm, the first waves of NATO troops saw the majority of their numbers get gunned down seconds after landing on the beach. NATO was however relentless, and the Ottomans began to wear down. When NATO found their opening, flamethrower troops rushed up the hilltops, and eliminated the Ottomans who remained in the pillboxes. With the Ottomans running out of both men and ammunition, NATO was able to capture the entire beach by the end of the day. Just before midnight, broadcasts of the Macy's Independence Day event in New York City were interrupted by President Braun. Americans across the country extended their celebrations as Braun delivered the news of the invasion in his "Endgame" speech. The Union Strikes Back NATO and the Eurasians had coordinated to invade Turkey around roughly the same time. It was their mutual hope that hitting the Ottomans from both flanks would be the most effective method of invasion, and would serve to drain the Empire of both supplies and reinforcements. The Eurasians were also to liberate Syria, and gain the added support of the SAA. To minimize the amount of trekking across hostile territory, the Eurasians placed their troops in Iran near Tabriz in Iranian-Azerbaijan. The location was considered a much more feasible point from which to launch the invasion than across the Russian border into Azerbaijan. Planning to deceive Ankara, Putin made sure forces were only amassed in Iran nearest to the date of the planned invasion as possible, and even then, Eurasian armament bore the Iranian flag to camouflage their presence even further. Moscow's plan proved to be prudent, and the Eurasians essentially rolled over the shellshocked Ottomans at the Turk-Iranian border on 14 August, 2044. The Eastern Front of the invasion was much less difficult than its Western counterpart, as Erdogan had redeployed the majority of his forces to stop NATO. By 19 November, the Eurasians had liberated Damascus. As the Eurasians blazed through Syria, they were relieved to find that despite the Ottomans' best efforts at genocide, the Syrian-Kurdish population remained largely intact. It was discovered that the Kurds had gone underground, hiding in shelters during the Ottoman occupation, and occasionally striking out at their occupiers. Led by a woman known as Rehana and affectionately named "The Angel of Kobane", the Kurds gladly joined the Eurasians and Syrians as attention turned to Ankara. Charlie Don't Surf The Battle of Hormuz had been the last major naval conflict of the Persian Theater for two years. The NATO-Iranians used the time to reinforce their presence and continue their island hopping strategy to prepare for the eventual invasion of Saudi Arabia. By 2044, there was one major target that still eluded the Coalition, Bahrain. Bahrain was viewed as strategically vital due to its proximity to the Saudi mainland. If the NATO-Iranians could capture the island nation, bombing raids and troop landings from across the Gulf of Bahrain would be much easier. In September 2044, a reconnaissance group of Marines was sent to Al Dur, a city based around a power and water plant. The Marines were to scout the area for two days, determine if the city provided the best opening for invasion, and report back. Unfortunately, the Marines failed to return at the end of the two days, and the game plan changed. The U.S would now be forced to invade the city regardless, and rescue the team. On 18 October, an armada of black hawk helicopters arrived over Al Dur, and Marines rappelled onto the streets below. Three choppers were shot down by RPGs, with two having their entire crews killed. The third chopper's crew survived with the exception of the two pilots. After confirming their survival with Command, the crew were directed to flank the Saudis from their position behind enemy lines. During the three day Battle of Al Dur, the Marines got their first taste of combat against the Saudis. Unlike the Ottomans, the Saudis were dirty fighters. Often times, Saudi troops would pull the pins on their own grenades and rush Marines, killing many in suicide attacks before they even grasped the situation. When the hostages were recovered, the Saudi savagery was even more apparent. Most of the captured reconnaissance group had been executed. The ones who remained had been brutally tortured, and were emaciated beyond recognition. One Marine disturbingly remarked, "they didn't even ask me a single question". The Battle of Al Dur was a victory for the NATO-Iranians, and the invasion of Bahrain began. Endgame By March 2045, both the Eastern and Western Fronts in Turkey had closed in on Central Anatolia. Many Ottoman soldiers began to lay down their arms and surrender. The Janissaries in particular saw widespread desertions as every member of the elite force had been drafted from countries occupied by the Ottomans at a young age. NATO and CSTO faced very little contention when they rolled their tanks into Ankara itself, and managed to control the bulk of the city within a week. Surrendering Ottoman soldiers told their captors that Grand Vizier Erdoğan was located in a bunker underneath the Presidential Complex. The Eurasians were the first to get the message and reach the complex. Upon fighting their way through Erdoğan's personal Jannisary detail, Spetsnaz reportedly found Erdoğan dead behind a fortified door. A Eurasian-conducted autopsy later claimed Erdoğan had committed suicide via drinking cyanide-laced wine, however, suspicion arose and persisted that the Vizier had been tortured to death by the Spetsnaz. Moscow denied the allegations, and nothing was ever seen of Erdoğan's body beyond a single, blurry headshot. Regardless of Erdoğan's true fate, his death allowed his top generals to surrender to Allied forces, and eventually sign an official Instrument of Surrender in the remains of the Parliament Building on 1 May, 2045. The new Ottoman Empire had died as soon as it's aspirations for reclaiming its former glory had been snuffed out. Fall of an Empire With both Pakistan and the Ottoman Empire neutralized, Saudi Arabia's fate was all but sealed. Nevertheless, Riyadh had no intention of going down without a fight. In April 2045, the NATO-Iranians invaded the United Arab Emirates. It was during this time, that the joint task force was forced to drudge through their dirtiest fighting yet in more ways than one. Thanks to the UAE's coastal locale and the late rain season, battles often took place in muddy beaches and deserts. Troops were bogged down for weeks at a time. Aside from the physical conditions, the Saudis began to employ some of their most unethical battle tactics to date. In several recorded instances, UAE women and children were forced to approach allied marines wearing suicide jackets, when were then detonated by unseen Saudis once the marines attempted to assist the civilians. Eventually, the NATO-Iranians secured the UAE-Saudi border in July 2045 and began the final push into the Islamic Holy Land. When the NATO-Iranians crossed into Saudi Arabia, King Salman fled from Riyadh. However, his 12 year old daughter Ameera Bin Salman was left behind. After weeks of media speculation, American intelligence confirmed to the task force that Ameera was indeed on her own in a compound just outside of Riyadh. Hoping to hold the Princess for purposes of negotiation leverage, a team of U.S Marines were sent to capture her alive. When the Marines arrived at the compound's vicinity, they surrounded the grounds with humvees and tanks to prevent Ameera's escape, while a smaller team of 20 men were sent to storm the compound. When the men kicked open the front door, explosives connected to the door were detonated, incinerating the entire structure and killing all 20 men. Ameera's remains were discovered beneath the rubble, along with the personal diary she kept. Ameera had been writing for the course of the entire war. In the last entry, she expressed her vehement hatred for the U.S, and affirmed her belief that her father would deliver Saudi Arabia out of the hands of the invaders. Ameera's death caused controversy, with many claiming the U.S could have better handled the situation. King Salman himself released a video saying her blood was on the U.S's hands, and that they would suffer the consequences of their actions. Her diary would later be displayed in the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C. Shock and Awe By November 2045, the NATO-Iranians had made little progress beyond Riyadh. With King Salman still on the loose and the death of Princess Ameera, Saudi troops were emboldened and ignited with a new resolve. U.S troops on the other hand were taking unnecessary losses. The general consensus among the Western World was that the war would eventually end in their favor, but at perhaps a great cost. On November 24th, the day after Thanksgiving, President Cena called a special meeting in the Oval Office with himself, U.S Defense Secretary Laura Richardson, Admiral McCain, and several other military and intelligence figures. Cena asked the group what was the best option of forcing a quick, and easy Saudi surrender. The top three options Cena was presented with were siege warfare (essentially starving the Saudis out), a blitzkrieg (which would result in interminable civilian casualties), and the Arctic Project. The Arctic Project was a U.S undertaking attempting to perfect the weaponization of satellites that had been approved by President Braun. Tested in Antarctica, the satellite used produced a massive laser beam that devastated the immediate area around its radius. It was suggested to the President, that the relatively unknown tech could be used on Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, to scare the Saudis into surrendering. If the Saudis did not surrender, similar attacks would be carried out on Mecca, Medina, and Dammam. Cena agreed to the proposal. On December 20th, 2045, at 1:33 PM (Arabian Standard Time), the Sally Ride,' '''the only U.S satellite capable of orbital bombardment, entered just above Saudi Arabia's atmosphere and fired a beam of energy right into the heart of Jeddah. The single blast destroyed several buildings including the Jeddah Tower, the world's tallest tower, and killed 500,000 people, mostly civilians. Among the causalities, were every attendee of a wedding. The U.S caught heavy flak from Amnesty International and the Human Rights' Watch, with some fringe activists deriding President Cena as a war criminal. Cena would apologize during a press conference later in the day, claiming the blast wasn't meant to hit downtown Jeddah, but at the same time warning the Saudi leadership another strike was scheduled in the event King Salman was not handed over to the NATO-Iranians. Salman surrendered to allied forces on December, 24th, and signed the Saudi Instrument of Surrender the same day, at the same time ordering all Saudi forces to stand down. The Saudi surrender marked the end of World War III, sparking joyous celebration the world over. Aftermath As agreed to in the Madrid Conference, the Ottoman Empire was partitioned. Iraq was split into three different regions; Sunniland, Shiiteland, and Southern Kurdistan. Turkey was paritioned into three different regions as well; Western Turkey, Eastern Turkey (which came under the jurisdiction of the Eurasian Union), and Northern Kurdistan. Western and Eastern Turkey were divided by Ankara which the two states shared as their capital. Azerbaijan was also annexed by the Eurasian Union. Armenia was returned to the Eurasian Union, after which the atrocities committed against ethnic Armenians at the hands of the Ottomans were discovered. 1.5 million of Armenia's 3 million population had been wiped out, while much of the rest were starving and brutalized. Saudi Arabia was split between Yemen and Oman, while Mecca remained an independent see governed by an Imam Council not unlike the Vatican. India begged the UN to allow their annexation of Pakistan, but the motion was shot down almost unanimously by a UN Security Council vote. Indian diplomats infamously walked out of the UN after the vote. Iran and Syria were both pressured into giving Southern Kurdistan and Rojava respective independence. After independence referendums overseen by the U.S, the two nations jointly relented on 1 January, 2047, and the '''Republic of Kurdistan '''was born when the regions immediately merged. King Salman, the last remaining major AA leader, was tried and convicted of war crimes at the Hague on 16 November, 2048. On 30 December, he was executed via hanging. After many years, the Middle East was gradually secularized. While many nations still recognized Islam as their official religion, Sharia Law was eliminated in every major country. Women, the LGBTQIA, and other groups persecuted by Islamic extremism enjoyed rights they had never been granted. Iran elected a female President for the first time in 2057. In 2070, Jordan elected the first transgender world leader. NATO dissolved in 2048. It was replaced by the '''Global Security Cooperation Group (GSCG)', including all former members and the Eurasian Union. The collapse of the AA and newfound friendship between the West and the Eurasian Union gave the world a temporary peace. However, that peace was sadly not meant to last, as the [[Resource Wars (Porvenir)|'Resource Wars']] between the West and China that officially began in 2048 embroiled the world once more in armed conflict. "War. War never changes." - Ron PerlmanCategory:Scenario:Porvenir Category:World War III